


hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time

by andthwip



Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Bones, Crying, Dick Grayson Being a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mentions of the Joker - Freeform, Minor Injuries, POV Jason Todd, Power Bottom Dick Grayson, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jason Todd, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: He hisses, the pain grounding him. Makes him stop and breathe for a second, Jason shakes his hand as if it’s going to rid the pain.“Master Jason!” Alfred shouts obviously exasperated with his outburst. “Please control yourself!”“How? How am I supposed to ‘control myself’ when Dick’s out there by himself? He’s alone with no back up… Nothing, Alfred!” Jason growls, getting himself worked up all over again, he runs his fingers through his hair and tugs. “He’s been taken by Joker and his goons, we’ll be lucky if they let him out alive!”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888105
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4!!!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one. :)

Jason’s angry, furious, even. The angriest he’s felt in a long, long time.

He’s burning up from the inside out with pure white-hot rage.

Jason’s gloves have burst open, his fists scratched and bloody from repeatedly punching the sharp rock of the Batcave.

He’s breathing heavily through his nose, drawing in half breaths as he tries to contain his emotions but he’s warm all over and trembling, struggling to ignore irritation in his knuckles.

There’s a sharp throb in his head that reminds him he’s bruised and bloody too, the unmistakable feel of more sticky, wet trails of blood making their way down his temple.

Jason lifts a fist to punch the wall again, it lands with all of his bare strength, feeling a few of his knuckles pop uncomfortably under the pressure. He lets out a snarl of frustration at the sharp ache beginning to radiate up his fist, he holds his hand up in front of himself and flexes the sore digits.

He hisses, the pain grounding him. Makes him stop and breathe for a second, Jason shakes his hand as if it’s going to rid the pain.

“Master Jason!” Alfred shouts obviously exasperated with his outburst. “Please control yourself!”

“How? How am I supposed to ‘control myself’ when Dick’s out there by himself? He’s alone with no back up… Nothing, Alfred!” Jason growls, getting himself worked up all over again, he runs his fingers through his hair and tugs. “He’s been taken by Joker and his goons, we’ll be lucky if they let him out alive!”

“Please allow me to look over your wounds,” Alfred says softer but there’s still a razor sharp edge to his words. “Punching the walls will not bring Master Dick back any quicker, you know this.”

Jason lets out a frustrated noise and drops his head against the wall, it’s not hard but he wants it to be. He doesn’t want to be here, feeling like this. He’s not used to feeling so – so fucking helpless. Jason’s always solved everything with his fists. Fists first and then self-destructive tendencies.

Pictures of what they were doing to Dick, his boy, flicker in his head and Jason’s overcome with a fresh wave of emotion, the thought of not being able to do anything to help Dick or Bruce. Jason’s lip wobbles against his will, his chest tightening almost painfully as hot tears fill his eyes. He promises himself he won’t cry, he won’t. Not in front of Alfred or anyone.

I’m not going to cry like some fucking upset school girl. Jason thinks, digging his fingers into the rock wall.

“Master Bruce has sent you back to the manor because you are hurt,” Alfred pushes, almost desperately.

Jason bounces his fist off of the wall gently for a few moments, trying his best to swallow the large lump in his throat and blink away the tears.

“You’re injured, Master Jason,” Alfred tries again, voice so much softer than before, the previous sharp edge is completely gone from his voice.

“I – I – Can’t lose him,” Jason whispers, turning himself around to slide down the rough edges of the cave wall, catching his cape on the pointed rocks and tearing it. “Not him too, Alfred. I’ve - We’ve all lost too much.”

“They will both be back tonight, Master Bruce will find him,” Alfred soothes, approaching Jason slowly. “We will not lose Master Grayson.”

Jason blinks up at him as the butler kneels down on the dirty, wet cave floor and brushes his bangs from Jason’s eyes. He looks up at Alfred, unable to stop the tears that begin to spill over onto his cheeks, Alfred cradles his head, pulling him into his chest into a warm hug.

Alfred lets Jason sob against his jacket, smearing it with blood and snot. Alfred doesn’t say anything, just rubs Jason’s back comfortingly allowing him to get all of it out. He doesn't remember the last time he cried, never mind sobbed like this in front of someone, no less. On the streets, there wasn’t time for crying. And when Bruce had taken him in, there was even less time for any kind of emotion that would make him vulnerable.

Alfred doesn't say anything, and Jason’s is thankful for that. He’s never made him talk about anything he doesn’t want to. Never forced him to do anything he didn't want to and for that, Jason had given him much less push than he did Bruce.

After a long time, Jason’s sobs have faded into quiet hiccups and sniffles, he doesn’t know if his face is burning hot from crying so much or if he’s embarrassed of his behaviour. His head feels heavy, cottony and his nose stuffy from crying so much, he just wants Dick back.

He just wants to curl up in bed with him and pretend this whole night never happened.

“I care about him, Alfred,” Jason murmurs, breaking the silence between them and burrowing his head further into Alfred’s jacket to avoid any kind of eye contact. “Not – Not like how I care about Tim or Damian.”

“I’ve known since I found you passed out nursing a very expensive whiskey hangover in Master Richard’s bed. The two of you are not inconspicuous,” There’s an amused lilt to Alfred’s voice as he pets the back of Jason’s head. “I must be honest, it’s a little… Unconventional. But you care about him and Master Richard lied to me for you, so he must care for you too.”

Jason’s… Well, Jason’s not surprised. Alfred always seemed to know everything, every thought that ran through Jason’s mind. Always waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase when he tried to sneak out in the middle of the night, or at his favourite park when Jason did manage to slink away into the darkness.

“When has anything about this goddamn set-up been conventional, Alf?” Jason snorts, pulling himself from Alfred.

Alfred has always more of a father during his formative years than Bruce. Sure, Bruce taught him how to fight, defend himself, be quicker and smarter with his anger and fists, but Jason knows it was Alfred that taught him how to open himself up and let others in.

“How to love and let myself be loved in return,” flits quickly through Jason’s mind and he feels a fresh wave of emotion roll over him. This time, he manages to control it, swallowing it down. Jason leans back against the wall, flexing his sore fingers again.

“This is my fault, Alf,” Jason whispers, dropping his head into his hands, the heel of his palm pressing uncomfortably into the gash on his forehead.

“It is not,” Alfred says firmly. “Look at me.”

Jason doesn’t.

“Master Jason, look at me,” Alfred says again, tilting Jason’s chin gently with his fingers.

Jason eventually lifts his gaze to look at Alfred, the look on his face is unlike anything Jason’s ever seen on him. “This is not your fault. None of it is.”

Jason’s eyes dart from the solid weight of Alfred’s words, pulling his chin away. He wipes the stray tears from his cheeks and throws his head back against the wall, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I feel like it is. If – if I had been quicker, if I had gotten to him a few seconds faster…”

“Master Jason, you must stop this,” Alfred says, looking pointedly at him, pushing himself to his feet and brushing himself off.

Jason runs his hands through his hair, tugging the roots painfully and ignoring the pain in his hands. Jason opens his mouth to speak, to tell Alfred no, it is his fault. But suddenly, there’s static in the comms in his ears and Jason jumps, leaning forward. “B? Dick? Are you there?”

“Code – Codenames, little wing,” Dick’s voice wheezes in his ear, he coughs wetly, as if he’s coughing up blood. Jason tries to say something but Dick’s already a step ahead. “Don’t worry, m’okay.”

“You had me for a sec there, Nightwing,” Jason murmurs, rubbing a hand over the side of his face that isn’t cut. “Just get yourself back here in one piece.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will,” There’s a hint of a smile in Dick’s voice and it warms Jason. “Get yourself looked over, okay? B said you were injured too.”

Jason nods, looking toward Alfred, he’s now sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Bat Computer . “Promise, pretty boy.”

The comms are quiet after their interaction and it feels like the weight of the world has melted from Jason’s shoulders, he can breathe a little easier knowing that Dick’s on his way back to the cave, back to him.

Alfred looks over to him, raising an eyebrow and Jason nods. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Now come and let me tend to your wounds,” Alfred smiles.

Jason pushes himself up and off of the floor, slinking his way toward where Alfred is sitting. He peels his domino mask off, chucking it onto the desk of the Bat Computer. Jason dumps himself into one of the chairs and wheels himself in front of Alfred.

He lets Alfred clean the gash on his head, hissing when Alfred dabs peroxide onto the wound. Alfred then carefully applies a few steri-strips and Jason whines, it hurts.

“Shush Master Jason,” Alfred tsks. “It’s almost over.”

“I don’t think my knuckles are broken,” Jason says, scrunching his nose as Alfred smooths over the strips.

“I will be the judge of that,” Alfred snarks before huffing a sigh. “You will certainly need new gloves and a new cape.”

Jason feels a little sheepish as he pulls his gloves off with his teeth, looking at the scrapes and beads of dried blood on his fists before giving his hands over to Alfred, he cleans them up with more peroxide on a cotton pad, Jason groans, ducking his head but Alfred ignores him, continuing to clean his hands.

Alfred bends the fingers gently once all of the blood has been cleaned off, checking for any swelling or sunken knuckles. Unfortunately, there are three or four of them scattered across both hands that have sunken, indicating they were either badly damaged or broken. Jason notes that they’re starting to turn a mottled purple already, Alfred looks up at him pointedly and Jason quickly looks away, embarrassed.

After what feels like forever, Alfred lets Jason move his hands and gives him two low dose codeine tablets for the pain, Jason swallows them dry and throws himself back into the chair.

“Go and change out of your suit and bring it back to me,” Alfred tsks. “It is destroyed and I shall have to sent it to Mister Fox to fix in the morning.”

Jason resists the urge to roll his eyes, instead he does as Alfred says. He makes his way to his room to change into a pair of low-slung sweats, he pulls on one of Dick’s oversized shirts that he’d stolen the last time they fucked.

He’d stolen it under the guise he would return it the next morning, but he never did, probably because Dick had fisted the shirt, pulling him close and kissing him until they were breathless, whispering how good Jason looked in his clothes.

After changing, he bundles up his ripped and torn suit and throws himself onto his bed. He buries his head into the pillow, inhaling the lingering smell of Dick’s cologne from the night before.

Jason wakes to someone shaking his shoulder, he groans trying to shove the hand away. The codeine making him more groggy than usual, he huffs and turns away, shoving his nose into the other pillow.

“Master Richard is almost home,” Alfred’s voice says softly. “I thought you ought to be awake for his arrival.”

Jason pushes himself up and rubs the remnants of sleep from his eyes, finding the butler sitting on the edge of his bed. Alfred stands and Jason follows, almost tripping over his own feet to race out the door and back to the cave.

The first thing he hears is the unmistakable roar of the Batmobile’s engine as it echoes through the cave, Jason watches as it breaches the waterfall before moving. By the time it slows to a stop, Jason’s already at the passenger side door hauling it open to get to his boy.

Jason breathes deeply, noticing that the Nightwing suit is ripped in a lot of places, bloody gashes scattering Dick’s abdomen and torso, Jason trails his eyes upwards to Dick’s face, his mask is cracked, his lip is split and there’s a nasty looking bruise beginning to form on his cheekbone.

All in all, it’s bad but still not as bad as Jason was picturing.

“Hey little wing,” Dick smiles, trying to shove himself up and out of the car.

Jason doesn’t miss the slight flinch. “C’mere, lemme help you.”

Jason hooks Dick’s arm around his shoulder and his own arm around Dick’s waist, hoisting him up and onto his feet. Bruce exits the car, coming around to help Jason with Dick, he wraps his other arm around Bruce’s shoulder as extra support.

“Thanks, Bruce,” Dick murmurs quietly to him.

The older man just nods as Dick begins to limp forward to sit in one of the leather chairs in front of the Bat Computer, Jason kneels at the side of Dick’s chair as Bruce stands in front of Dick, using the cowl to scan his body for any hidden injuries.

“They must’ve had to make the escape quick, not enough time for Bruce to assess the damage before coming back,” Jason thinks, biting his nails and waiting for Bruce’s assessment.

“Got a couple of bruised ribs,” Bruce sighs after a few moments, shaking his head.

“I’ve had worse,” Dick mumbles. “I’ll be okay, I just need to clean myself up.”

Jason tuts, murmuring “that’s not the point, pretty boy.”

Dick grins, big and dopey for someone who’s just been beat up by The Joker and his goons, and Jason is enamoured. His heart stutters in his chest and Dick reaches to push a few strands of hair out of his face, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

He’s so gorgeous and he’s back and he’s okay and Jason can’t help that he forgets they’re not alone, without thinking he leans up to press a quick, gentle peck to Dick’s lips. Dick sighs into him, cupping Jason’s cheek. There’s a loud splutter that brings them both back to reality, he can feel his cheeks flush as he refuses to look at Bruce.

“What?” Bruce asks, mouth agape. “What are - What?”

“Master Wayne…” Alfred starts but he’s interrupted with a familiar voice from the doorway.

“They’ve been at it for weeks, B. Didn’t you know?”

Jason turns to see Tim and Damian standing at the elevator struggling to stifle their laughter.

“World’s greatest detective my ass,” Damian snorts, doubling over in a fit of laughter at his father’s expression.

“I - I - have nothing to say right now,” Bruce mumbles, pulling off the cowl and pinching the bridge of his nose. He looks back at Dick and Jason, a frown set deep in his features before he opens his mouth a few times, just to close it again like a gaping fish. “We will talk about this in the morning.”

Dick nods in understanding and Jason looks sheepish, a blush flaming his pale cheeks.

The two younger bats make their way to Dick while no one is watching. He pulls them both into a hug, careful not to knock his ribs.

“You guys should get some sleep,” Dick says softly, ruffling Tim’s hair as he pulls back. “I’m alright, just a little banged up. Nothing serious.”

“Master Grayson is right; you both should go and get some rest. This evening has been a lot for everyone,” Alfred says, trying to usher them away. “You can catch up in the morning boys. I shall make pancakes for breakfast, hmm?”

Tim nods and Damian doesn’t look convinced, but Tim yanks his pajama top and motions his head toward the door. “I’m glad you’re okay Dick.”

Dick nods. “Goodnight, little ones.”

“It’s late,” Bruce says after a few moments, scrubbing a hand over his face and making his way to Tim and Damian wrapping his arms around both of them. “I’ll get these two to bed, goodnight.”

Dick laughs when Bruce is out of ear shot, it quickly turns into a pained groan. Jason tuts at him when he grabs his side and hisses.

“C’mon pretty boy, let’s get you cleaned up,” Jason says, helping Dick to his feet once again.

They slowly make their way to the elevator, Dick winces as he steps inside, letting himself sag against Jason’s strong chest, breathing him in. Jason scratches through the other boy’s scalp, pressing kisses into Dick’s hair.

The elevator dings and Jason reckon Dick’s fallen asleep against him because he’s breathing slowly and deeply, letting Jason continue pressing kisses everywhere he can. Jason jostles him delicately, whispering in his ear that they’re almost there.

When they get to Dick’s room, Jason helps him into the bathroom and gently peels the Nightwing suit away from his body. Dick flinches, face scrunching up in pain. Jason shushes him with a press of his lips to Dick’s temple, trailing his lips down his bruised cheek, the corner of his mouth and then eventually his lips.

Dick sighs, eyes fluttering closed.

“You’ll feel better after a shower, baby,” Jason whispers, nosing along Dick’s jaw.

Somehow, this feels more intimate than when they fuck, there’s nothing remotely sexual about what Jason’s doing and for some reason he feels so much closer to Dick.

“M’gonna put the water on. Sit on the edge of the tub,” Jason says, reaching to turn the knob on for the shower.

Dick nods, sitting himself down onto the edge of the tub as instructed. Jason kneels down in front of him, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist.

“Are you gonna join me?” Dick asks, eyebrows quirking down at him.

“If you want me to,” Jason says softly.

“I did almost just die by the hands of The Joker, I would be insulted if you didn’t,” Dick deadpans, giving him the look.

“That’s not funny,” Jason grunts, smoothing his hands over Dick’s hips.

“It is a little,” Dick teases, biting the part of his lip that isn’t split between his teeth.

And if Dick wasn’t as injured, Jason would've smacked him upside the head for his poor taste in jokes.

They step into the shower together, Jason lathers shampoo in his hands and begins to wash Dick’s hair, massaging his scalp and scratching his nails over the skin. Dick moans in  
appreciation and Jason bends to kiss his neck, before rinsing the shampoo suds from his head.

Jason tries his best to ignore the blood from Dick’s wounds swirling down the drain, tries not to think about how he almost lost his boy and tries even harder not to shudder with the thought.

“S’nice Jay,” Dick slurs quietly, swaying.

Jason moves down Dick’s neck and shoulders, kneading into the tough knots that have formed in the muscles there, he groans and rests his head back on Jason’s shoulder. His cock stirs, becoming half hard under Jason’s ministrations but they both ignore it. Jason moves his hands downward, gripping Dick’s waist and rubbing the dip of the bottom of his back with his thumbs.

His long fingers settle almost entirely around Dick’s lithe waist, his fingertips rest just above his pubic bone. The fine thatch of hair just below tickles Jason and Dick lets out a little happy sigh, arching his hips into Jason’s touch. He watches the long column of Dick’s throat; he can’t stop staring at the way his Adam’s apple bounces with every hitched breath.

Before anything goes any further, Jason decides to wrap up their shower because his own cock is getting interested in the way Dick’s reacting to the way Jason’s massaging his muscles. He packs it away to revise at another time, when Dick’s not as injured.

Jason gets out of the shower first and then helps Dick, wrapping a towel around his waist and sits him down on the closed toilet lid. He takes the first aid kit from under the sink, placing it next to Dick. He kneels down to inspect his wounds, they’ve mostly stopped bleeding and been cleaned up by the shower. Some of the deeper ones need stitches and others just need dressed, Jason tsks at his boy, taking out the peroxide and suture kit.

“This might sting, baby,” Jason murmurs, wetting a cotton pad with the peroxide.

He dabs it against one of the cuts and Dick jerks, moaning in pain. “Deep breaths, baby. As deep as you can manage, you’re doing great.”

After Jason’s cleaned all of the wounds on Dick’s torso, he applies dressings to the shallow cuts and picks up the suture kit. “This one won’t hurt as much, hopefully just some tugging, okay?”

Once Jason’s finished with Dick’s wounds, he presses gentle kisses to the parts of his torso that’s untouched Dick gasps and writhes, but Jason ignores it.

“Everywhere is so sensitive,” Dick murmurs, lifting a hand to stroking Jason’s face.

“You are beat up pretty bad, baby.” Jason says, smoothing his hands up the towel around Dick’s thighs, settling on the dip of his hips and knee crawling closer. “It’s no wonder you’re so sensitive.”

“Maybe m’just horny,” Dick smirks.

“Uh - uh, no canoodling tonight, you need to heal,” Jason says firmly, giving him a pointed look.

“What if - what if I got off and you watched me, and I watched you get off?” Dick asks, the picture of faux innocence. Jason isn’t falling for it; as if Dick, the number one horniest bastard in Gotham, could keep his hands to himself and they both know it.

“Dickie,” Jason says seriously. “You gotta heal, what if you pop a stitch or something?”

“I got you to fix it,” He smiles sunnily.

“Little shits got an answer for everything, it’s no guess where Damian gets it from,” Jason thinks.

“Are you really that riled up?” Jason sighs folding his arms across his chest and looking up at him. “You just got your ass handed to you.”

Dick bites his lip and nods, Jason can tell he’s more than half hard against the towel and he can’t lie, his own cock is also starting to become a little affected by the older boy. “I get like this after a bad night.”

Jason nods in understanding and Dick continues. “I dunno, it must be the adrenaline or something, I guess. I need to burn off all of this pent up… whatever it is.”

“And you normally get yourself off, when you’re as hurt as this?” Jason cocks his head and Dick looks away, a darkening flush spreading quickly down his neck and broad, bare chest.

“God, Dickie, you’re such a horn dog,” Jason groans, a lick of arousal tingles down his spine. “If it’s too much or you’re too sore, we’re stopping okay?”

“S’fine, Alfred gave me something for the pain,” Dick grins, it’s dopey and Jason loves it. Loves him. “Should kick in soon.”

Jason moves back and allows Dick to lift himself to his feet slowly, wrapping an arm around his waist, gripping the sink for purchase. He smirks down at Jason and winks. “C'mon, little wing. Bedtime.”

He watches Dick make his way back into the bedroom, pulling the towel from around his waist and slowly lowers himself into bed, Jason can’t help but watch Dick’s cock. It’s hard and leaking against his stomach and Jason licks his lips in anticipation, following Dick. He lets his own towel drop to the floor, climbing into bed next to his boy.

They lie together for a long few moments, Jason on his side and Dick’s head shifted so they’re able to press their lips together. It’s unhurried, languid and it makes Jason hot all over.

It’s no surprise Dick breaks first, trailing a hand up his torso to circle with a nipple with his thumb, his breath hitches and his cock bobs between his legs, pre-cum already beading at the tip. He moans when the pad of his thumb brushes over his nipple a little harder, Jason aches with newfound arousal.

Dick takes his time, teasing himself until he’s making gorgeous little whimpers, hips bucking into nothing. Jason’s reminded his own cock is throbbing with neglect between his legs, but he doesn’t want to tear his eyes or lips away from Dick.

They kiss, tongues twisting together as Dick keeps working his nipples, rolling it between his fingers until it’s red and peaked. Jason noses down, biting and sucking his way to Dick’s overworked nipple. Dick moans, already sounding wrecked.

Dick finally takes his own cock in hand, sighing in relief as he arches his hips into his hand.

“That feel good, baby?” Jason whispers, carefully circling the pads of his forefinger over Dick’s nipple.

“M’sensitive here, like you said,” Dick nods fervently, gripping his cock a little tighter. Jason chuckles, leaning into bite Dick’s nipple again, swirling his tongue. “Jay – Jay – Please…”

“What is it?” Jason murmurs against his cheek, biting into the soft skin just below Dick’s jawline. “What do you need?”

Dick mewls, fist eagerly slipping over the wet tip of his cock, craning his neck to try and catch Jason’s lips with his own. Jason shushes him sweetly, bringing his free hand up to brush over the bruise on Dick’s cheek.

After a few seconds of Dick whining, Jason prompts him again. “C’mon, use your words. Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Please touch my cock,” Dick moans, torn between arching into Jason’s touch or arching into his own fist. “You always make me feel so good.”

“That right, baby?”

Dick nods again, he shifts and kisses Jason, but he doesn’t miss Dick’s slight wince in pain. He recovers quickly before murmuring, “love when you call me that, Jay.”

“When I call you what?” Jason asks a teasing lilt to his voice.

“You know what.”

Jason shakes his head, smiling as he moves down to cover Dick’s hand with his own, slowing his movements to jerk his cock slowly. “I really don’t, c’mon tell me what you like, pretty boy.”

“I like – I like when you c – c – call me baby,” Dick stutters, fucking up into both of their fists.

Jason coos, placing a free hand on Dick’s soft skin of his hip. “Slower baby, don’t hurt yourself.”

“M’gonna move between your legs baby, okay?” Jason kisses him sweetly. “Can you move them apart?”

“Mhm,” Dick hums.

“It’s not too sore?”

Dick shakes his head no, shifting while Jason moves himself between Dick’s thighs and holds himself up with one arm by the side of Dick’s head. Jason rolls his hips down, rutting slowly against Dick’s erection.

He leans in, licking teasingly over Dick’s bottom lip. “You’re so fucking beautiful; wish you could see yourself right now.”

Dick whines, chasing Jason’s tongue and squirming against him. “Should get you a big fuck off mirror to put right up there, right above you and make you watch yourself, see what you look like when you’re so desperate to get off, see the look on your face when you make those pretty little kitten noises, Dickie.”

“Jay - Jay - Jay…” Dick chants weakly, like a mantra. “Please.”

Jason quietens him with a chaste kiss, Dick whimpers for more and tries to pick up the rolling of his hips against Jason’s. The younger boy pulls back, removing all of the pressure and friction from Dick’s cock. “Baby, if you’re not gonna take your time and be slow, I'm gonna stop touching completely.”

The sides of Dick’s eyes pool with tears at the thought as Jason lowers his hips back down, taking both their cocks in his hand. He jerks their cocks nice and slow, focusing more on giving Dick all the sensations than any kind of rhythm that would get him off.

Dick’s cock is so warm, throbbing almost painfully against Jason, there’s so much pre-cum spilling from the tip that they don’t need any lube to slick their cocks up.

It’s so fucking hot, having Dick so desperate, completely malleable and pliant under him in this way, completely willing to do anything Jason asks of him so long as he keeps letting Dick fuck up and into his tight fist.

The noises spilling from Dick’s mouth are unlike Jason’s ever heard from him, the little breathy gasps and whimpers of pleasure makes his cock weep. Jason’s trying so hard to stay composed, to not grab the lube and fuck his boy with all the fervour he can muster.

Dick keens, back like a bow wound tight. Jason can tell he’s getting close by the way he’s breathing so harshly, his breath hitching with every inhale.

“Just – just t – talk to me,” Dick asks, mewling as Jason thrusts his hips sharply downward.

Jason hums for a moment, pressing his lips to Dick’s to stall and think of what to say to him. Dick whines, high in the back of his throat, opening his mouth spurring him on.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Jason murmurs against Dick’s cheek, moving to kiss him again and start a rhythm with his hand. “Thought I’d never see you again.”

“That - That would ne - never happen,” Dick gasps out, writhing under Jason.

“I was so scared that I’d never get to tell you that I love you, Dick,” Jason says, looking down at him, meeting his half-lidded, tearful gaze.

A helpless noise cracks in the back of Dick’s throat and Jason smiles. “But you know I do, right? You know that I love you and I don’t care what Bruce or anyone else says, right?”

Dick hiccups a sob but Jason continues anyway, leaning down to run his nose along Dick’s cheek. “I’ve loved you since I was fourteen, since I first laid eyes on you… I knew you’d be mine one day, Dickie.”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please - Jay, keep going,” Dick begs, it’s so beautiful.

“You close, baby? Gonna cum for me?” Jason presses hot, wet kisses into Dick’s neck and collarbones, Dick makes a little sound that sounds like an agreement. “Yeah? You’re so good for me, so good..”

“I wanna be good, Jay,” Dick wheezes, his body trembling. “I wanna be good for you.”

“You like that? Like being told how good you are, how gorgeous you look like this?” Jason laments, trying to keep his movements languid. He can feel his orgasm is creeping up on him, familiar tightness coiling deep in his stomach. “Such a good boy for me, so good for not being rough and being so slow, so patient for me. So proud of you, baby.”

“Jay, m’so close,” Dick cries, Jason kisses his wet, open mouth as Dick tries to wipe away the tears flowing steadily from his eyes with shaking hands. “Ngh.”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Jason hushes, tightening his grip and speeding up his ministrations ever so slightly. “C’mon cum for me.”

“I’m so close, fuck – just – just like that,” Dick mewls, wriggling in Jason’s hold.

Jason bites into his neck. “Stop moving so much baby, don’t be a bad boy when you’ve been good all night. You don’t want me to punish you, do you?”

Dick shakes his head so hard Jason thinks he might have whiplash now; his whole-body trembling with trying to hold it together for a little bit longer.

The noise Dick makes as he cums is gorgeous, he digs his nails into the meat of Jason’s shoulders enough to break the skin in parts. Jason works him through it, kissing all over his face and neck while he wrings every last drop of his orgasm out of him.

All it takes is Dick licking his bruised lips for Jason to tip over the edge too, panting and moaning into Dick’s damp neck as he cums harder than he ever has before onto Dick’s spent cock and abdomen. He doesn’t let up until he’s shaking with the best aftershocks he’s ever had, shuddering with every breath.

Jason leans down to kiss Dick through it, soft and slow, cupping his face in one of his hands as they come down from their high. Jason moves his head back into Dick’s damp shoulder, breathing heavily, kissing and nipping the skin there.

“You’re a sap, by the way,” Dick whispers, running his hands through the hair at the back of Jason’s head.

  
“Maybe so, but it got you off didn’t it, baby?” Jason smirks, nipping at his neck. “And it was true, all of it.”

Dick flushes, covering his face with his hands and smiling big and toothy before dissolving into a small fit of laughter, “Shut the fuck up, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or what you want see from these two idiots in love next!
> 
> Thank you to Hari for being the best beta. <3


End file.
